Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2k^2 - 14k}{-14k^2}$ You can assume $k \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $-2k^2 - 14k = - (2 \cdot k \cdot k) - (2\cdot7 \cdot k)$ The denominator can be factored: $-14k^2 = - (2\cdot7 \cdot k \cdot k)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $2k$ Factoring out $2k$ gives us: $p = \dfrac{(2k)(-k - 7)}{(2k)(-7k)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $2k$ gives: $p = \dfrac{-k - 7}{-7k}$